1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-camera surveillance system for use on a vehicle such as an aircraft, and a method for implementing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-camera surveillance system for an aircraft that is capable of displaying a user-selected image from any camera or user-selected images from multiple cameras at multiple viewing stations, as well as recording and maintaining the images at storage locations on the aircraft and making the images available for viewing and recording at locations external to the aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video security cameras have been used for years to monitor activity in secured areas such as banks, convenience stores and so on. Due to their reduced size and cost, security cameras are becoming more and more widespread and can be commonly found in elevators and building corridors, as well as in schools, residences and any area where personal security can be a concern.
Due to a heightened concern for safety aboard commercial passenger aircraft, security cameras are desired to monitor passenger activity in various places of an aircraft cabin, particularly in the vicinity outside the cockpit door. Additionally, the National Transportation and Safety Board recently proposed a regulation that would require the installation of a video camera in the cockpit of each commercial aircraft for recording pilot activities for use in analyzing aircraft accidents.
For use in commercial aircraft applications, each security camera can be mounted at one of several typical installation locations in the aircraft cabin, with each installation location having particular structural surroundings and desired orientation. Depending on the size and configuration of the cabin, the aircraft can be equipped with one or more cameras at these various installation locations.
Traditional security systems provide the simultaneous monitoring and recording of multiple cameras. The monitoring is typically performed by security personnel located in a security office, and the images captured by the cameras are recorded on video tape. Multiple tape players are provided to automatically detect the end of one recording and start the beginning of another.
However, due to space constraints, a typical commercial aircraft cannot provide the necessary space for a security office or additional dedicated security personnel and multiple recorders as would be available in, for example, a building. Rather, the security system would need to be operated by the crew members, and the images captured by the security cameras would need to be monitored by, for example, the cabin crew and flight crew, and possibly the ground or terminal crew if the images were to be transmitted from the airplane to the terminal. The aircraft personnel, in particular, would need to view the images as part of their normal routine.
Accordingly, a need exists for a security system for use on a vehicle, in particular, a commercial aircraft, that is easy to use and maintain, and which is configured so that crew members, for example, flight attendants, can easily view and monitor the images captured by the cameras of the security system as part of their normal routine while performing their other tasks during the flight.